Sharing картофель
by Tobifan4444
Summary: 'The news was wrong, there was no cold war. America and Russia had finally been able to agree. Alfred and Ivan, were dating.' Oneshot. mostly based on what happened when the Russian president came to visit Obama. fluff. IvanxAlfred. use of human names.


**Oh it's been so long since I've updated a story. I bet you guys hate me. I'm sorry. I've just had no ideas lately. Oh well. Here's a little story I thought of when I found out (and had a spaz attack over it) the President Obama shared fries with Medvedev, the Russian president.**

**I do not own Hetalia, btw this is Yaoi… :D**

___**Французский картофель~**_

Alfred and Ivan sat in the restaurant together, sitting across from each other.

_Were they arm wrestling?_** –no**

_Were they playing Russian roulette?_ **–nope**

_Were they in the middle of a staring contest?_ **–not really**

_Were they…sharing fries?_ **–yes, that is exactly what they are doing**

Alfred and Ivan were chatting about different things, in a burger joint.

The TV was turned up loud enough so everyone in the restaurant could hear. _'In other news President Barack Obama's motorcade left the White House with Russian President Dmitry Medvedev at 12:20 p.m. Thursday, arriving at the Wilson Boulevard storefront restaurant six minutes later. They both had burgers and yes, they did share fries. __"An interesting place, which is typically American - probably it's not quite healthy, but it's very tasty, and you can feel the spirit of America," Medvedev said afterward during a joint news conference. The White House press says lunch was Obama's treat. Meanwhile, we think we've detected the beginning of a new Cold War. But this time, we're using cholesterol.'_

Both Alfred and Ivan ignored the TV set of course. The news was wrong, there was no cold war. America and Russia had finally been able to agree. Alfred and Ivan, were dating.

___**Бюргерса~**_

Alfred dipped three fries into some ketchup then leaned over the table, holding the fries out. Ivan opened his mouth gladly and Alfred popped the fries in Ivan's mouth. They both smiled and laughed. Alfred took a sip of his tea, that's right you heard me TEA Alfred is drinking Ice TEA, and Ivan a sip of his coke, yes coke.

"So maybe after this we could go have a walk in the park?" Alfred asked biting into his cheddar cheeseburger with onions, lettuce, tomato, and bread-and-butter pickles.

Ivan smiled when some ketchup got on Alfred's chin. He leaned over the table and kissed Alfred, making sure to get all the ketchup. They broke the kiss and Ivan sat back down in his seat.

"Of course, dear. Whatever is making you happy." Ivan said, before taking a bite out of his burger. Which was a bit more on the spicy side than Alfred's was. It was cheddar as well with onions, jalapeños and mushrooms.

Alfred dipped some more fries in ketchup and ate them. "You make me happy" he said dipping more fries in ketchup.

Ivan's eyebrow arched and he smirked a bit. "Was not knowing I made you happy" he stated leaning back a bit.

"Well…I know we've had our rough patches, but I kinda always thought of you as a friend. Even when I called you commie bastard." Alfred smiled and leaned over the table again, fries in hand.

"Am seeing", Ivan said leaned forward so Alfred could put them in his mouth.

Alfred missed his mouth and "accidently" got the ketchup fries on Ivan's cheek. A small and quiet 'Whoops' escaped the American along with a laugh. Ivan pulled up a napkin to get it off but Alfred pushed his hand aside and licked Ivan's cheek, getting all the ketchup. Ivan turned his head and captured the American's lips with his own.

___** молочные коктейли~**_

Once finished, just as promised they went to the park. Strolling along, small warm tan hands being held with-in big cold pale ones. They walked and talked, mostly kissed and laughed though, till the stroll ended at Alfred's house. They waited by the huge gates.

"so, I guess you're going back home?" Alfred asked sadly, he didn't want this to end.

"yes, but-" Ivan pulled his phone out and reached into Alfred's pocket grabbing his phone. Alfred was going to protest but decided not to. "-will be staying in touch till next time, da?" Ivan said entering Alfred's number into his phone and his number into Alfred's.

"Of course!" the America joyfully exclaimed hugging the Russian.

They kissed and said there good-byes.

But once inside the white house Ivan and Alfred texted and Talked on the phone.

'_they really talk. The last chat was a personal record: 1 hour and 45 minutes'_

**Well wasn't that nice? Yes, anyways I used a lot from the news in this. Yes, Obama had tea and Medvedev had coke. And the burgers are what they had too. And yes in real life the two DID share fries **ಠ_ಠ **strange I know****. I bet you're wondering what that Russian means too, right? Ok, since you asked so kindly. **

**Французский картофель – French Fries **

**Бюргерса – Burgers **

**молочные коктейли – Milkshakes**

**Please correct me if I'm wrong**


End file.
